The Summer I turned Beautiful
by deined23
Summary: Ally Dawson has always loved Austin Moon for as long as she can remember. Ally knew that Austin could never return the feelings. He wasn't an open kind of person and kept things to himself. His mother had always hoped that Ally would one day marry one of her sons. The one summer, Austin realizes he might have feelings for her and he doesn't know how to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone says that you can only fall in love once but that's not true because everytime I looked at him I fell in love all over again. So to the people that said such a thing probably has never fallen in love with Austin Monica Moon.

Every summer my mom, Harry, and I would drive down to Blanket Beach. It always took us a long time to get there because my mom and my older brother, Harry, would always argue about anything. Sometimes they would argue about ice cream toppings. It wasn't like they didn't like each other, it was because they found their squabbles amusing. Harry was a momma's boy and there was no denying it. But you could put the topic up for debate because he and my dad were very close. I was never jeaulos because there was nothing I could do about it. I just kept counting the days when it would be summer and I could see the Moon family.

I really didn't know a lot about their dad. Other than the fact that he was very good looking and was strict when he needed to be. He was the laid back kind of type and that ran in the family. He usually wasn't home for the most part and I rarely ever see him at the beach house. His hair was dirty blonde with a streak of gray.

His eyes were always laughing and when they weren't they were cold. Even though he sounds like it, he wasn't one of those ideal fatherly types at all. It seems like he even forgets that he has kids. He never had time to raise them and that was mostly due to the fact that he couldn't stay still. He was still a kid. He made me un comfortable when I was around him. I never knew how to speak to him. His moods changed so quickly.

Austin Monica Moon. He was and is my first love. It was hard not to love him. He made everything better. He wasn't necessarily nice but he wasn't always a jerk either. He had beach blonde hair that was always messy. He could never tame his hair so he didn't bother with it too much. He tried his best on everything and made anything a competition. He younger than his two brothers but he seems much older. Not physical apperance wise but mentally.

He was unique in his own way. He was popular but he wasn't your typical jock. He was quiet but loud. He was scarce but he was also always there. Austin was great at a lot of things but he was excellent at keeping things in. He was able to take in a lot of things and sometimes it seemed like he was on the bridge of exploding but he never does. His feelings was in his music and it told a story. A story that he only knew. I didn't talk to him much when I was at the beach house because no he liked to tend to himself. But when he did come out of his dark void, he made everything much more memorable.

Chance Lincoln Moon was the sweetest and funniest out of the three brothers. Sometimes when Austin upsets me, he would make fun of him and imitate him behind his back to make me laugh. Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't just love him instead of Austin. But I couldn't control my heart. All the Moon boys were very childish when it came around to it and Chance was the most childish. He was almost exactly like his father. Except that he cared about everybody's feelings and he tried to include everybody in what he was doing. As long as the hair goes, he's a dirty blonde like his dad. He's also the opposite of Austin. He's a very open person and he's easy to read.

Rolen Moon was the oldest brother. He was a year older than Chance and two years older than Austin.I didn't see much of him but he looked a lot like his mother. He had Dark brown hair and electrifying blue eyes. Chance had emerald green and Austin had brown doughey eyes. I didn't see Rolen much, considering the fact that he was in college but he was always serious and tense. But he was still a child. It was just because he saw too much of the real world at a young age. When he did come, he would ask me random questions and we would watch Titanic. He didn't complain one bit. He was like an uncle to me.

I was too deep in thought to notice that we were at the beach house. Right when our car pulled out of the curb, Mrs. Moon came running toward us. She was squealing and her stomach looked like it was growing a bit bigger. She wore a long yellow dress with spahgetti straps. Her bown hair was put up in a tight bun. My mother hopped out of the car before Harry could park and hurled herself at Mimi. They had been Best friends since they were in elementary school. I sometimes yearned for a relationship like theirs.

"You look huge!" My mother teased. Mimi playfully rolled her eyes at her.

"And you look old. Now come on in. I made my special alphereto sauce.". She said, nearly skipping into the Beach House. My mom followed her in, not bothering to offer any help with the bags.

I heard Harry chuckle as he cut off the engine. I smiled at Harry and he began to laugh loudly. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face and he just laughed louder.

" Look behind you. " He managed to say through his fit of laughter. I turned around only to be face to face with wolverine. Well not necessarily face to face. The glass was the only thing that seperated us.

I shrieked and curled up on the other side of the car. The back seat was supposed to be the safest place to hide but I didn't feel safe. Harry laughed even harder and clutched on to his stomach . I blushed madly and rushed out of the car. They tricked me again. They knew I didn't like Wolverine. I was a huge Marvel fan but Wolverine and I didn't see eye to eye. What's so cool about a guy who has knives poking out of his hands? The thought of it horrified me. They guys always teased me about it but this was ridiculous. I opened the roof of the car and strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up.

"Put me down"! I yelled. I was furious at could he have done that?

He laughed and put me down. Harry was beside him, wiping invisible tears from his eyes. He looked like he was gonna break into another fit of laughter. But he never did. He just kept grinning. He wasn't grinning because of what happened, he was grinning because he was elated to be back. I turned to Chance who had the Wolverine mask in his right hand and his phone in the other. I glared at him and punched him in the stomach. I had gotten stronger over the year. I didn't like how the boys used to exclude me out of things because I was a girl. I knew it wasn't gonna be like that anymore. Chance rubbed his stomach and pouted.

"Are you taking sterroids? That hurt." He smiled at me when he said it. I loved his smile. It declared the begining of an awesome summer.

"As if." I scoffed. " Now help us with the bags". I said and grabbed the heaviest suitcase just to show how tough I was.

-PAGE BREAK-

I was playing Rolen's video games when Austin came down stairs. His hair was sticking out everywhere and he had a smirk on his face. I had no idea why he was smirking until I realized that I was wearing really short shorts. I usually would have gone with an over size t-shirt and some leggings but I felt like I had to look a bit decent. I was the tomboy type. I didn't believe that I should wear makeup all the time and make a total fool of myself in front of boys. I blushed and turned away. I heard a beep from the refrigerator which meant it had been opened.

"Dawson." Austin called over the noise of the Gatorade bottle emptying into his cup. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Gatorade. Austin had a weird obssesion with it.

I paused the game and turned to look at him again. This time I really did look at him and he did the same to me. He was a bit more muscular than I had remembered and he looked even more gorgeous than before. His doughey brown eyes looked a bit more Hazel and his beach blonde hair was a bit more dark yellow then bright.

"You look different." I said narrowing my eyes slightly, a sign that I had been sizing him up.

He drank swig of Gatorade and laughed. His eyes danced happily and his smile was contagious. He crashed down beside me on the couch, making my side of the couch push up and it caused me to fall. I glared at him and he just laughed again and this time I joined in with him. It was the first month of summer that was always the best because Chance and Austin hadn't had work until the next month. This was the month of catching up.

"I could say the same to you". He teased." But seriously, you look older". He seemed nodded a bit as if older was an acceptable word to describe my new apperance. I hadn't seeen a difference in my face but I guess he did. And Austin noticed everything.

I shrugged and he watched me play for a while and he sometimes pointed out the glitches. It was a thing we had done for as long as I could remember. It was funny to look at the mistakes the games had made because they were often very absurd mistakes. It was always Austin and I's thing. Harry would get bored of it and so would Chance. I guess what made us like the game so much was the fact that it reminded us that not even super heroes had glitches.

"Where's your brother"? He asked, his eyes were still glued on the screen. His leg was touching my thigh and I tried my hardest not to blush.

" He's out with Chance. They said that they were going to the amusment park." I answered. I kept my eyes on the screen. I glanced at him a few times. He seeed like he was someplace else. Like he was so deep in thought.

" Go upstairs and get the two water guns on my bed and my wallet. When your done, get in the car and don't ask any questions. " He demanded. I paused the game once more and stood up to salute him. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

I marched all the way up the stairs but I was having this over whelming feeling to skip. My nose scrunched up at the thought. What I was really excited about was that I go out with Austin. Well not out out but you know what I mean. When I opened Austin's bedroom door, I was greeted by Moon Chaser. She was a Golden Retriever and a very strong one at that. She nearly knocked me down, just trying to lick me. I petted her gently and she went back into her dog house. Austin had a pretty big room.

Him and Moon Chaser were the best of friends, well other than his guitar. He was generally a neat person. I found his two water guns and his wallet and ran down the stairs. I opened the door and looked around the yard to see where Austin had went but there was no Austin. There was no car. I couldn' believe he had left me. I was only gone for about five minitues.

This was the Austin Moon I know. The one who was the first to break somebody's heart but the little things he did always patched it up. I slammed the door shut. I threw his wallet on the counter top,not eve looking to see where it had landded, and ran upstairs with the two guns in both of my hands. I pushed my door open and layed on my bed. The guns rested on my stomach. The flowery sheets always seemed to make me smile. I loved flowers and I wasn't gonna cry over some boy. The thing was Austin wasn't some boy, He was and is my first love.

I needed a nice long swim to cool myself down. I was too lazy to get up but a nice swim was going to do an excellent job at clearing my head. I switched into my swimming suit and slipped on my flip flops. I always kept it on the side of my bed so it would be easier to put it on. I realized that I was still holding on to the guns so I put one on my bed and kept the other one.

I grabbed my beach towel from the rack and headed downstairs to the back yard. I stayed in the pool for hours. I swam and swam until my legs hurt . When it did, I swam and swam again. When I Finally decided to take a break and lay on the beach chairs, I saw Austin heading toward me. Hand in hand with some blonde. He had left me for some blonde stud. I didn't know why but I felt a sudden need for the multi colered water gun that was floating in the pool. I was going to teach Austin a lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love lives on hope, and dies when hope is dead."

When he looks at me, I bet he sees a girl. No one special, No one worth his time. He cared about no one but himself. But when I look at him I see absoulte beauty. I'm not being cliche, I'm being truthful. I hated feeling this way because I knew he would never feel the same. But at the same time, it was a ride that I was willing to felt like I was holding the end of a crippled paper heart and he was holding on to the top half. He had my heart and I nothing but the tip.

All I had to do was hope for a better outcome. That had always been my motto but hoping had no affect for the past six years. Yesterday ended in a lot of yelling and I wouldn't be suprised if Austin didn't want to talk to me ever again. Honestly, I didn't care if he never talks to me because I was tired of loving a boy who never lets anyone in. I was laying on my soft bed when I heard a light tap on my bedroom door.

I ignored it ad continued to stare at the bland wall ahead of me. I wished I could see the stars but it wasn't dark out. It wasn't like I had a glass roof or anything but It was like I could see right through the white walls and see the dark and starry sky. Just the idea of an infinity, a forever, aways captured my mind. Everytime I thought of Austin, my stomach did back flips. Love was not a very tom- boyish concept and I like being a tomboy. I knew it mean I was free from expectations and

The tapping became loud knocking and it was almost impossible for me to ignore. I groaned and picked myself up from my bed. I duck slippers quacked every step I took and my mood darkened a bit. I opened the door and saw Harry, Austin, and Chance. Harry and Chance looked like they were struggling to keep Austin upright but they both were smirking. I gasped a bit at the sight but I still kept a scowl on my face.

"Good morning, Shrek" Harry said with a smug smile on his face. I slapped his arm and he flinched. I chuckled.

" We need you to help us hide him. Austin stormed out o the house last night and never came back. So my mom wanted us to look for him and we found this." Chance explained.

I looked at them. I was completely bewildered. Why did they hide him in on eof their rooms? Why mine? Who are they hiding him from? I just stood there staring at the barely concious Austin.

Chance pushed past me and both Harry and him threw Austin on my bed. He slid down a bit, half on his body was on the floor and the top half was on the bed. He was on the edge of the bed and he was slidding down slowly. The boys shrugged.

"Hide from who"? I finally asked. I was still near the door. I stared at Chance's icy blue eyes and his met my pleading brown ones. Then he frowned.

"Ask him." He said quietly. Harry and Chance chased down the stairs and then I heard the front door close. I sighed.

It took me about ten minutes, to get Austin on the bed correctly. He kept sinking back on to the floor. I was so tired by the time I was done, that I was tempted to lay down next to him and sleep. He wasn't sleeping, He never was. He just kept on muttering things and coming up with random words.

"Ally. Do you like me?" Druken Austin asked. He was looking at me with so much hope in his eyes, I almost believed that it was real.

"Of course. I've known you before we knew how to talk. Why wouldn't I like you?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. Truthfully, That question caught me by suprised and slightly angered me. I felt like he was teasing me. I didn't like him, it was closer to hate.

He looked like I just kicked him in the face. He was so defeated, I felt really guilty. But then I had to remind myself that there was no reason to feel guilty, he deserved everything he got. He pushed me and so did his blonde mistake.

" Why do you keep hurting my feelings"? He slurred. He turned away from me and stared at the ceilings. I thought drunk people couldn't focus but his eyes were fixed on to the ceiling and hadn't left it.

" Who is looking for you"? I asked. I stared at him and waited for him to answer. He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at the ceiling. Then he finally spoke up.

" You ruined her favorite shirt yesterday. You messed with my head... I was confused. She's not after me. She's after you". He said distantly. He looked in awe like something had drawn his attention.

I gasped. I didn't go overboard yesterday and it was his was all his fault. She nearly shredded me yesterday. I wasn't that scared. I can take her down again if I wanted to. She was one of those typical girly with a huge temper. I bet if we did have another encounter. She would go for my hair. But I wouldn't mind too much. As long as it wasn't the face.

Don't get me wrong, I love my hair but I was almost sure that I could take her down before she could do any permanent damage. What if she brought a gun? I was literally pacing back and forth with a worried expression on my Duck shoes quacked and quacked. I stopped when I felt a soft hand touch my wrist.

"Stop pacing, your creating a draft." He said in a montone voice. He still kept his eyes on the ceiling. I scoffed. It was like the alchol drained out of his system.

"Austin, You are so inconsiderate and selfish. You didn't think about anybody but yourself. I bet your mother was sick with worry because she couldn't find her son. What are you going to tell her? Another lie..." I rambled furiously.

Austin was quiet. I wasn't sure if it was because I was getting to him or because he was waiting for me to finish talking. It seemed like both.

"You still have those." He whispered. I knew he was talking about the duck shoes. He got it for me three years ago. Suprisingly, my feet hasn't grown much since then. He sounded so delicate like he was healing.

I wanted to yell of course I had them. That was the best present I had gotten. I was fourteen when he got it for me. Mimi had given us ten dollars to buy whatever we wanted. Chance had found fifteen dollars on the floor and gave a five to both Austin and Harry. He looked at me sympathetically but I didn't need his pity. I had gone to the store with Austin because we had to pick partners. Austin didn't mind walking around the mall with me but he always kept his head phones on and kept a distance from me.

I had dragged him across the mall to my favorite store. I had my eyes on the duck slippers because I thought it was cool that they had quacked. Austin told me that they were lame so I didn't buy it. I didn't have enough money anyway. It was twenty five dollars and I didn't have that money.

I was sad but I kept a happy face and met Chance and Harry at the ice cream shop. They had used their money to buy a matching Guitar pick chains and I new that Austin had always wanted one. Austin excused himself and sid that he needed to go to the bathroom. When he came back, He had the duck slippers in his hands and I wore it every night since.

"Austin don't think you can say all this stuff and I'll -" He cut me off. He muttered something under his breath and I questioned his actions. He let out a sigh.

"I can see and infinity too". He said. The he drifted off to sleep leaving me completely clueless and shocked.

I guess it was his way of assuring me that there was a forever and that he saw one too. That he didn't have to physically see the stars to know that they were there, he just knew. We were connected on a deeper level, a level that I wasn't fully aware of. When I look at him right now, I see nothing but an innocent boy. He was breath taking. His fluffy golden hair and his long beautiful eye lashes made me melt. Everyday I fall for him a little more. The boy that is beside me right now is the boy i'm in love with. Not the boy who keeps his heart gaurded from the world. I guess in a way they were the same but complete opposites. For a while I forgot about what he had did to me and his crazy ex who was after me, I just thought of a perfect world where our love was an infinity.

That was only for a moment. Then yesterday came hurling back at me. He hurt me, he made me feel useless and I never want to feel like that again. He broke my heart. And that's the worst feeling in the world. I felt like I was struggling to breath. I felt like I was engulfed by water but the flame in my heart grew and wouldn't die out. I was burning and nobody could see it. No one could hear it. It was just me.

YESTERDAY

Austin sat beside me. The only thing that seperated us was tthe small round table. The blonde was nussled on his lap and I almost gagged. I looked everywhere but at them. I needed a distraction. He hurt me and he knew he did. He ripped my heart out and threw it back at me. I truley loathed him, right then and there. The blonde ripped her eyes off of Austin and looked at me. Even though I was paying any attention to them, I could feel her gaze.

"Who's that"? She said. She looked at me like I was living slime. I glared at her. A bitter laugh erupted from my throat. Austin just sat there, his face emotionless.

" Ally Marie Dawson. As you can tell the word slut does not aquantince with my name at all but yours on the other hand..." I spat. Austin's eyes widened a bit but he said nothing. That was enough to get the girl off his lap and she stood a bit closer to my beach chair.

"Stop acting like your important. You stay in a house filled with hot boys and they only see you an annoying summer pet. " She barked. My left eye twitched with anger. I was going to make her take that back.

"Your nothing but a side show. A distraction. Did Austin use his signature pick up line? Was it the ' I saw you staring at me from across the room and I knew that you wanted some of this action. Or 'You look hot, I know just the thing to cool you down'. Which one did he use? I bet he didn't have to use either. I can tell you were already thirsty". I growled.

Her eyes literally turned into slits. My hands were clenched and I was ready to rip her head off. Her nails looked like claws. We were standing face to face, growling at each other.

"Sit down Ally . And go do your manly stuff. I hear that your favorite football team is on. You know if you wanted to, you could get in. They would already guess that you were a guy". He hissed.

I felt like I was in a war zone. I was ready to fight them. I looked at Austin was so much hate, I could see him flinch a bit. He did not just call me a boy. I didn't look anything like a boy, sure I wasn't a typical girl. I liked super heroes. I loved Nike. Most of my frieds were guys because they were easier to talk to. That wasn't a crime. His words really did sting.

"Shut it Austin. Your dictionary is upstairs, maybe you should search the word Bastard. You fit the definition. I can spell it if you like." I shouted.

Austin had a weird obsession of reading Dictionaries. We teased him about it but it never really got to him. Honestly I had admired his new obsession. It was just another thing that made him so interesting and unique. Austin's cheeks turned bright red and Blondy cracked her knuckles like she was waiting to pounce. His looked black. They were cold and I knew I had gotten to him.

" That's it. Someone needs to teach you a lesson". The blonde had screamed. She pounced on me and she clawed at my neck. I felt like she was a dolled up version. I tried to push her off but she kept her grip on my neck. She was ripping at the gold necklace Austin got me last year.

I wanted to cry. My neck was hurting and my arms but I kept my ground. I couldn't look at Austin. She just kept clawing until I finally decided to punch her stomach and tore at her shirt. It was truthfully a very nice shirt. She gasped and released herself from me. Austin just stood there in shock. Not a sound uttered from his mouth. The girl stormed off and I began to walk away. Austin had grabbed my arm and stared at me. I took off the gold necklace off my necklace and threw it in the pool. He watched me and still said nothing.

"I drowned." I said. Then I walked away. He didn't move a muscle. He just stared at me. That day I did drown. That was exactly how I felt that day. . I felt like I was struggling to breath. I felt like I was engulfed by water but the flame in my heart grew and wouldn't die out. I was burning and nobody could see it. No one could hear it. It was just me

 **A:/N. Hey guys. Thank you so much for the review and to answer one of your questions this is like the book by Jenny Han, "The summer I turned Pretty". It's not exactly like it because I changed a lot of it but it's the same gist. I hope you like this chapter. I'm probably going to update this every two to four days if I get a lot of follows, favs and good reviews. Thank you so much. By the way I repeated that line purposely. But I promise the next chapter will have it. Please review and tell me if you are confused or if you would like me to elloborate on anything. Sorry if the chapter was short. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The summer I turned Beautiful

" When a girl ignores you, It doesn't mean she hates you. It means you hurt her."

Another day goes by and that excruciating pain in my chest becomes stronger. I loose myself once again. Austin was my first crush, my first love, and my world. This was how it felt like when love begins to die, this was how it felt like when your heart is broken. Austin hadn't said words. He told insults. He attacked me with a knife and he stabbed my heart. What really hurt me was the fact that Austin was an honest person. His opinions always felt like facts. It was just the way he said things. When he spoke, he always spoke with such certainty that it made it nearly impossible to question. He thought of me as one of the guys. An annoying girl who was succeeding at being male like but not woman like.

My wet hair slapped my back as I ran up the steps and into my room. I pushed off my swim suit and scurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I could hear my mother call my name from downstairs but I ignored her and continued to wash the chlorine out of my hair.

I knew it was almost time for Austin's Football recognition Awards but I still needed to look presentable. I hummed quietly to myself as I wrapped the warm towel over my feauters. My clothes were already set out on the bed when I returned, courtesy to the most reliable mother in the world.

I slipped into a high neck long beaded gown. It was originally my prom dress but I wasn't asked to prom a few years ago so I used it on special occasions. This was a big deal. Austin had worked hard and tonight they were gonna call out the three winners of the Football scholarship. I would have just worn converse, some skinny jeans, a blouse, and then call it a night.

But since Austin was such a 'big' deal, the whole family was acquired to wear the fanciest things they have. I would't even show up if I had the choice. But that decision was way out of my range. I pushed into my heels and curled my hair. My mother called again and I groaned in responce.

I didn't want look at Austin. I didn't want to make any eye contact with him. I did a pretty good job at it too. I had been avoiding Austin for the past week. He tried to make occasional conversations but I always gave a short response. I would have forgave him if it didn't hurt so much. If I wasn't reminded of his words everytime I looked at him.

When I got down the stairs, my mom was gone and Harry, Chance, and Austin were still there. They were all wearing tuxedos but their ties were different colors. My brother wore a black tie and Chance a green. And Austin, he was wearing a blue tie, which meant we were matching. My jaw clenched and I just stood there at the end of the stairs. They all were engaged in their conversation about football and hadn't noticed me. Finally Chance turned around and gaped at me.

"Ally we're not going to the ball." He smirked. Cracking up at his joke. I rolled my eyes at him. His comment caught both Austin and Harry's attention. Soon they were both gaping.

I didn't like it at all. It was like they had never saw me as beautiful before the fairy god mother gave me a dress and forced me to wear makeup. Harry had came to my room the other night and told me that he thought I was beautiful and if Austin didn't see it under all those hulk t-shirts and converse, then he was blind. That comment had really shocked me because Harry wasn't the comforting type of brother.

"Did you see my mom's dress? She looks like she's getting married". That earned a roar of laughter from the boys. I bit back a smile.

Austin looked at his watch and then glanced at Harry. I knew that meant that if we didn't hurry, he was gonna miss his awards night. We all rushed into the car. I had to sit in the back with Austin. I could feel his stare but I ignored it. I ignored him. This was't the first time he has broken my heart before.

AGE NINE

When he was ten and I was nine, Austin had asked me if I wanted to go to the park wih him and of course I said yes. I wore my favorite converse and everything. When we got there, he went to go talk to this brunette. He ignored everything I had said and only commented when I talked about Football.

He had told me to go sit on the ferris wheel and wait for him. I was so excited because I hoped that it would allow him to finally pry his eyes of the brunette and focus on me. Did I tell you I was deathly afraid of heights? I still am. I was in line for about thirty minutes and when It was time for me to get in the booth, I told the man that I was expecting someone.

He told me that I had to go to the back of the line. I didn't mind because that gave Austin more time to get here. I knew I couldn't ride the ferris wheel by my self. An hour passed and it was my turn. I had to get on. I was so scared, I was clutching on to the seats the whole time.

I didn't look down. I had to walk home because I couldn't find Austin. It was dark and the only thing I could see was a blurred light. Tears were streaming down my face and my legs carried me home. I remember hoping that he didn't leave me.

That he was still there looking for me. But when I got back to the beach house, I was quickly attacked in hugs and kisses by my mother. Austin stared at me, cratching the back of his head, and muttered a sorry. That same pain was there. That was the first time my heart broke.

The car ride was oddly silent. When Chance and Harry were together, the word silent never existed. But like I said before ,that car ride was oddly silent. I didn't bother looking at anyone or talking. I think the two boys could feel the tention so they didn't utter a word. Austin had refused to talk. It was quite the experience. When we got there there was a lot of people. It didn't take long to find my mom. She took up a lot of space because of her huge dress. Austin had disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Hey honey. Where's Austin"? She asked eying all of us. The thing with my mother is that she calls everyone honey. So when she says "hey honey" we all end up answering.

" At his reserved seat in the front". We all said in unison. When we were kids we used to think it was so cool how we responded at the same time and it still gets us all hiked up.

We all went to go sit in our seats. Usually when you go to an awards show or you see one on tv they have a white sheet of paper on a black chair that has your first and last name, well not in this case. They actually engraved our names into the chair. Which was pretty awesome if you ask me. I think they're going to let us take it home. An extremely tall and handsome grown man walked up to the stage. He gave the crowd a toothy grin.

"Look at the world. It's a place filled with different relationships. Different people. In ways, we are all the same. Which is one of the world's biggest truth. But when we look at each other, we only see differences. There are going to be people who hurt you but did it out of love. Or hurt you out of confusion. Most of the time, out of pure spite. It's the way we handle things. Tonight, I'm going to award the boys who gave me memories worth remembering. Thank you". The coach said.

His speech really touched my heart. It also made me want to barf all at the same time. It was weird because it was like the speech was made for me. I hated that. I've always been careful with my words. My father had always told me that words hurt much more than action. And if you think about it. That's true. When a guy tells a girl that he loves her, her face automatically lights up. Her heart feels warm and fuzzy and butterflies begin to soar.

I zoned out the rest of the coaches speach. Until I heard him yell out for Austin. My breath hitched as I waited for that blonde mop of hair to walk out from behing the shimmering red curtain. But he never did come out. The coach called two more times but he still wasn't there. Mimi looked alarmed so did my mom and Harry. But Chance looked calm like he had expected it the whole time.

Chance leaned closer to my chair. He brought his head closer to my ear so that only I could hear.

"Go". He whispered.

That was all that he had to say and that was my and I knew that Austin was a valcano ready to explode. He had melt downs all the time. Chance knew way before I did that I had a thing for Austin. That I had generally cared for him. Through the years as Chance and I got closer, he knew that I always knew te right words to say in situations like this. I excused myself from the table and hurried outside. The bottom of my dress flew loosely behind me. I knew exactly where Austin was.

Call it a hunch. It was like his place to explode with out hurting anybody. Don't get me wrong, I'm still furious at him but his decision now was going to ruin his whole future, and it felt like torture when you disappointed a Moon. I ran past the parking lot and through the muddy dirt. I could feel my heels sink into the ground but I just kept running.

The adrenaline the ran through my body, was at no desire to stop. I felt like a super hero. Any girl was a superhero if sh could run in heels. When I reached the park, I slowed my pace. I spotted Austin sitting on the green swing. I sat next to him, pushing my feet up and down. Humming softly to the beat of the night.

Austin stared at me expectantly and when I said nothing he groaned. He knew I was going to try to talk him into going back inside. He knew how important this was for him. I didn't need to say a word. It always worked like that. He just needed someone there. He needed someone to tell him that he was going to be fine. But he didn't want to hear words.

" I'm suprised you came. I thought you were going to run the other direction when you saw me". He mocked.

I rolled my eyes. I stood up from the swing and dusted off my dress. Then I attempted to walk away but Austin grabbed my wrist. I looked at him woth an annoyed expression on my face.

"Stay"! He demanded. He whispered a please. His voice was almost to silent to hear but I heard him. I sat on the swing beside him.

"Get up." I demanded. He looked at me, confused. He was still sitting.

"You heard me. " I said. He finally stood up and I did the same. Honestly, I had no idea what I was going to do. Punching him was the first thing that popped up in my mind. But I didn't punch him and it suprised me.

He was in my arms and I was in his. Austin's body tensed a bit but he soon gave in. That's when I felt something wet on my shoulder. It was a tear. Austin was crying. He was cracking and he needed to be healed.

"I'm sorry, Alls". It was those three words that made my heart beat again. That made everything feel right again. Alls was his nickname for me a long time ago.

I know what your thinking, it's just a nickname. When he says it, he says it with so much adoration in his voice. For a few minutes, I felt like he was the Hulk and I was black widow. I was keeping him sane. That's when I remembered that we had to go back to the cermony befor he lost his scholarship.

A:/N. How did you like the Chapter? Please comment and tell me your thoughts on it. Thank you for all your support and follows. The next chapter will talk more about Austin and why he is the way he is. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

The Summer I turned Beautiful

"First best is falling in love. Second best is being in love. Least best is falling out of love. But any of it is better than never having been in love."

When Austin had started his speech, it took me back to times I didn't think he noticed or cared about. I've known him for practically my whole life and he was still a mystery. He was something else entirely but all the same. His speech, it was amazing. When he talked about the littlest things, he put so much importance. It was almost like the least important events were the one that gave the ending result a bigger meaning. His eyes were fixed on mine the whole time he spoke. I could feel myself begin to turn red but I never turned from his eyes. I never turned from his sincerity. When he got off the stage he walked right past me and into the car. His mother was a bit alarmed at this and so was everybody else but they still clapped as if he was still standing on the stage.

" Turn on the engine and put on the air so my pregnant brother can have some air". Chance joked as he tossed me the car keys.

Harry was talking to some girl he had just met . Their body's were so close that it seemed like they were touching. He talked slowly and quietly so only she could hear. He looked at her intenly like she was the only thing important right now. The girl had wavy black hair and brown eyes. She looked familar but I couldn't remember where I saw her.

I was still staring at them, probably looking like a stalker, until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. Before I turned to face the person who tapped on my shoulder, I took a quick glance. She whispered something in his ear and walked away. My brother nodded and leaned against the wall. I turned around and saw Chance behind me, standing in the same spot he had been a few minutes ago.

" That's Lillian Harper. I wouldn't hang around her if I were you. She'll force you into wearing booty shorts and getting plastic surgery." He said in all seriousness but cracked a grin.

I rolled my eyes but laughed a bit at his joke. Harry never knew what was good for him and he always gets hurt in the end. I had a bad vibe about booty shorts and it wasn't because Chance had warned , I didn't see why she wore shorts at a formal event.

I pushed through a crowd of people and cringed a bit at some of the things the men conversated about. My mother and Mimi were laughing at a joke the coach said in the far corner of the room. The held a wine glass in their hands and a huge smile on their faces.

My mother caught my gaze and winked at me. I knew what it meant, "Ally Dawson to the rescue." She said it so many times it was easy to to read on her face. I smiled and nearly jumpped in joy when I finally got to the exit. At first this place wasn't that packed but along Austin's speech more and more people came.

The car was parked not too far from the building so it didn't take me long to find it. Actually it took like 20 mintes because suprisingly a lot the cars looked similar to my brother's Hummer. Well it wasn't really Harry's because Mimi had bought it for all of us.

But my brother used it all the time and he washed it every week. He treated the car like it was his baby. So we all agreed on calling the Hummer Harry's. When I was got closer to the car, I was hoping that maybe things would be different.

That maybe he would tell me that he saw me other than the girl he's seen every summer. Or the Marvel loving tomboy. That after all I've helped him with, he wants to be something with me. I now those things only happen in the movies but you can't blame me,I'm still human. I was about ten feet away from the car when I heard whispering.

I hid behind a red suburban and had to go on my tip toes to get a decent look of the scene. The girl had long brown hair and she looked a bit desprate like she really wanted something. Austin was looking at her, expressionless. He was leaning against the door of the Hummer and his tie was loosened. She brushed her leg against his and he didn't stop it nor encourage it. He just stood there like I knew he would. What really caught my eyes were her shorts. They were **really** short.

Just like the one's that Booty shorts girl was wearing earlier. I moved a bit closer to the hood of the car to get a better look. That's when I stumbled on a beer bottle. I had no Idea how it got there. If it wasn't bad enough I fell, I caused Austin and Booty shorts girl too look my way.

I was laying face down on the road and I was sure my dress was getting dirty. They could probably see my hair because it was laying out in front of me while my face was facing the tires. I cursed silently and then mentally scolded myself. I could hear a high pitched gasp.

I would have scoffed if I wasn't on the ground looking like an idiot. I just wanted to lay there and die of embarassment but of course the world had better plans for me. I felt strong grab wrap around my torso and helped me up. I brushed the dirt of my dress and my cheek. I refused to look at them so I kept brushing off dirt for a few more minutes until Booty shorts decided to open her mouth.

"Well, I'm just gonna go. I have better things to do". She had a bored expression on her face and my eye twitched.

I grabbed her wrist and held on to it tightly. She yelped but it just made me hold on to it tighter. I could see her skin turn pink. Austin stood there in shock but he didn't utter a word. Instead he stood there and that frustrated me. It wasn't like I expected him to say something because if he did, I didn't want it to be like the last encounter. I guess it would be pretty smart if he just watched for now.

" You skank. How could you flirt with my brother and get your cheating self over to Austin. You just left Harry standing there. I don't know what he say in you, other than the fact that you don't own clothes". I hissed, my eyes narrowed.

She looked like she wanted to throw me in a pit of acid and watch me burn. I glanced at Austin and saw a small smile on his face. He looked as if he were going to say " I couldn't have said it better than myself". But he didn't. Austin Moon stood there silently and was careful not to utter a sound.

" Shut up!" She yelled. I would have laughed at her if I wasn't this angry. I wasn't the one to pick a fight but if anyone messed with family, they were gonna get the worst of me.

She almost hit me. If she had, she wouldn't have a pretty face anymore. Austin got in front of me and she ended up kicking his... area. I expected him to atleast yelp in pain but he just glared at her.

"Wrong move". He growled. He pushed against the car with a thump. She whimpered and he whispered dangerously to her.

He looked like he wanted nothing more than break her but he wouldn't dare hit a girl. He always respected girls in that way and it was adorable. He wouldn't even let me wrestle with the guys when he knew that I was more than capable of wrestling one off the guys. It gets annoying sometimes but his persistance to keep that promise to himself and all the girls he'll ever meet is actually pretty adorable.

I heard a gasp but it wasn't a high pitched like Booty shorts girl but it was low. I turned to see Harry glaring daggers at Austin and stumbling a bit. He was drunk with an empty beer bottle in his hand . If I hadn't witnessed this I would have thought the same thing that was probably running through Harry's drunken mind. Well aactually I did think the same thing but in a different sense. Harry saw it as Austin's fault. Harry stumbled over to where Austin was and slapped his back. I've never seen Harry drunk but a slap on the back to an angry Austin would just cause more trouble.

"What the hell, Ally". Austin said, turning around. But was a bit taken back to see Harry. I could have warned him but I didn't.

I just wanted him to see how it feels like to be silently watched. Okay that wasn't true. I was in a state of shock that enabled me to move or speak. I felt like I was paralyzed and helpless. And I absolutely hated feeling helpless.

"Well, Well, Well If it isn't Girlfriend stealer Austin Monica Moon". Harry slurred. Austin growled at the mention of his middle name. He had never liked it.

Austin's jaw was clenched and so was his fist. His knuckles began to turn a ghostly white. There was so munch anger that I was almost positive that there was going to be a fist fight. That little skank bolted right when Austin had released his grip on her to adress Harry.

"Harry don't test me right now. Just get in the car and we'll drive you home. Chance will ride with my mom". He said slowly.

Instead he laughed maniaclly. Even though this was a tragic sight, I kind of liked the drama. To me it was like Austin was Batman and Harry was the joker, crazy and un forgiving, and I was Oracle; Batman always had my back. Austin opened the car door but my brother slapped his hand.

" Don't touch my car!" He screamed . I couldn't tell Austin's emotions. There were so many at once. My super hero analogy is over. Now I was just scared.

The next events were kind of hectic. I tried to put some sense into Harry by talking to him but he just pushed me away. I waas literally begging him because he began to throw punches at Austin but he didn't touch him. He just took it. Than Harry slapped me and he has never hit me before. My cheeks burned like crazy like he had put all his strength in that blow.

Austin hurled his fist at him and gave Harry a black eye. The beer bottle on the ground was forgotten but Harry never forgot about it. During the whole fight, I began to doubt that Harry was actually drunk along the way. That maybe all this was something else. Harry reached for the beer bottle and I screamed. Austin fell on the road. Blood soaking his beach blonde hair.

I guess that's how the best night of Austin's life ended. There were screams and blood. My dress was bleached with blood and my tears did nothing to help. Austin layed unconsious and Harry was no where in sight. The only sound I heard was the laughter in the building. I couldn't stand to leave him because I was afraid that he might bleed out. I could hear the crickets sing and I wished they didn't because Austin wasn't dead, he couldn't be.

 **A:/N Hey guys I'm so sorry it's just that a writer said she was confused and I thought I could adjust it and I didn't know what to do. Although her comment really did hurt a little, ill bpost it again for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Not all super heroes wear capes." 

It was true because my super hero was laying in a hospital bed, struggling to breathe. Never in my life have I looked at breathing as a gift. To me it was something that came natrually. But when I saw him in that room with wires and tubes hooked up on his body, I knew they were there because he couldn't do it on his own. Breathing was something that we all take foregranted. Austin Monica Moon wasn't just my friend but he was my Superhero and it's been that way for as long as I can remember. Like all superheros Austin had a light blue cape that he tied around his neck when he was saving me from the dangers that were hiding in the shadows, but as we grew older, it wasn't the cape that identified Austin as my hero. It was just the little things.

Age 8

The white sand seeped between my toes as the water slapped at my legs. The air was thick and wreaked of fish but to me it smelled like home. Austin was a few feet away from me, building a sand castle that he prayed wouldn't be swept by the waves. Austin was one year older than me. Which meant he was nine and was very full of ideas. We were inseperatable as young kids and toddlers.

He looked at me and I got lost in his greenish brownish eyes. His smile was wide and said that he was proud. I glanced at his sandcastle to find a million of them. They were all in rows like a fence. Not a very big one but we weren't very big either. How he manage do so, still makes me wonder.

I guess Austin could see that my eyes were as big as saucers from shock because he loooked like he was about to jump out of his pants with excitment. He loved it when people underestimated him and he could prove them wrong. It wasn't like he rubbed it in their face, he just wanted to prove the point that he was more than what anybody thought .

"Would my damsel in distress like to accompany me in what do you humuans call it? Victory dance". He said in a improving british aaccent.

Today he was Thor and I was Jane and yesterday we were both bad guys running away from super heroes. Austin had a boy crush on Thor because he liked his arrogance and his hammer. He liked the fact that he could make up witty comments during battle and was a strong Asgardian. I smiled at him.

" Alright Thor but my moves are so good that they are...scientific facts". I said popping my imaginary collar. Austin had looked at me indecouosly but it was all just apart of the game, we were acting.

Austin shrugged and began to dance. He was the best nine year old dancer you will ever lay eyes on. He was multi talented in a lot of different catagories but I was never jealous because I had too much adoration for him to do that.

Soon we got to the part where Jane had fallen off the rock of memory and she had forgot everything. It wasn't in the movie but it was our turn to imagine and to make our own story lines. This was the part he had to pick me up and take me right by the shor line and cry. I didn't want him to carry me because I knew I was growing and I didn't want him to do something he didn't want to. Afterall, we were just pretending. The world was ours when we were.

"You don't have to carry me". I reassured him but he shook his head and put one arm under my thigh and the other on my back. As he proceeded to lift me up, he didn't grunt or make any sound of discomfort. In fact, he smiled at me.

" Never be afraid if you fall I'll carry you away from it all. Let me be your super hero". He sang quietly. I stared at him in shock but he just kept his eyes glued on the shore with a huge smile on his face.

We played or a little while more until we had to go home. Before we left Austin had taken a pocket full of seashells and took it with him. I never asked why he had brought it with him or what he had done with them, I just listened to him sing over and over in my head until I was almost positive that his words was the only thought in my head. That day was the best Thor movie ever made and If it was actually shown in the redbox we would have made billions.

"Our love was made for movie screens" -Kodaline

I sat in his room and smiled at the aurora that surronded it. The room smelled like his Ocean Breeze cologne, strong but not too weak. When I bought it or him a few summers ago I told him that I hadn't put very much thought into it and that it was a last minute birthday present. I remember his cocky smile and his challenging remark. He knew that my present was from the heart and I knew it too. It had taken me most of the summer to find him a gift that didn't say too much but all of the right words. I wanted the cologne to remind him of all our adventures growning up, and all those yet to come. Everytime he wore it, it was another day he remembered.

A Few Summers Ago

The summer house was decorated in red, yellow , and blue streamers and hanging seashells. Chance and I had a collection of seashells that we took very seriously. Each seashell held a special moment that we've shared in the beach house. All my seashells had a different color or picture that best summed up the moment. One of my seashells had a hammer and a sandcastle which was a representation of the day Austin and I had pretended that we were Thor and Jane. My pictures got better and better the more I grew and the illustrations became a bit more vivid but you'd have to look at it better to make out what it represented. We were holding a suprise birthday party for Austin and I was so excited. I always got excited when It was anyone's birthday because I knew there were gonna be more seashells to come. Chance stood on one of the table chairs and was getting ready to tape one more seashell. I stood below him, string in one hand and tape in the other.

" Can you hand me the string?" Chance asked me, holding out his hand. I nodded and handed the string to him. He took it and began to tighten the string around the seashell. He glanced at the illustration on the back and smiled.

I hadn't noticed because I was glaring at Harry from afar because he had tricked mom, once again, so he didn't have to do as much work as Chance and I were doing. Harry caught my glare and stuck his tounge out at me and I responded with an eye roll.

" This was when we went go cart racing". I looked at him a bit startled but smiled at the memory. The shell had a car a precent sign and a cursive 'A'. Everytime I drew a memory of Chance and I, I'd put a percent sign and an 'A'. The percent sign was to represent him becuase his name was Chance and the A for my first name.

He placed the string ont the spot he wanted to hang it and I handed him the tape. I looked down at my Iphone and saw that I had a message from my mother that read: "Go check on Austin and distract him for a bit longer. The suprise is taking a bit longer than I expected".

"I'm gonna go check on Austin". I told Chance. I made sure I said it loud enough so that Harry would hear. Chance, still standing on the chair, nodded and I didn't wait for Harry to answer. I wanted to go see Austin and nothing was gonna stop me from doing so.

I put on my flip flops and ran down the sidewalk, crossed a few roads, and nearly tripped on the sand when I finally got to the Boardwalk. I knew Austin had to be there. He loved the board walk and made it his go to spot when he was he was mad, sad, and or elated. I searched around the bouncy house but he wasn't there so I searched around the concession stands and found him talking to a brunette with a blue tank top and a pink skirt on. She would have looked like a child in that outfit if she hadn't been developing a figure already.

Austin chuckled and she playfully punched his arm. He held her hand and kissed her on the cheek. A pang of jeaulosy erupted my stomach and I chose to ignore it. He never told me had a girlfriend. We told each other everything! He promised. I hid behind a thick flag pole and texted Austin asking him where he was. Then I glanced at them again to see what he would do. He took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at my text message and then excused his self. She looked annoyed but she nodded. He called me but I was too busy mentally digging holes in Austin's 'friend' that I didn't notice he was right behind me. He must have heard my ringtone.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" I silently cursed but turned around with a sheepish smile on my face. He didn't look very amused.

"Oh hey Austin. I didn't know you were here." He rolled his eyes and looked at me with his poker face. That meant he was serious.

"Ally stop playing games. I know why you came here. You came here to spy on me". I wanted to protest but I didnt want him to know that we were holding a suprise party for him.

"No I didn't. I can assure you that I could care less for you and your barbie doll. I can't believe you lied to me". I snapped. He glared at me and I did the same. I felt like I was being crushed under his cold stare but I didn't let him see that. I was strong and I wasn't going to give it.

" Ally grow up. I was going to get a girlfriend sooner or later and we both knew that. It doesn't have to be you and me all the time because that gets boring sometimes. Everybody lies". He said. I wished so badly that those words hadn't came out of his mouth but I heard them and I could tell he regretted it by the look on his face.

My heart plunged and it was too deep to reach. Austin tried to apologize but I just backed away from. I didn't know who this boy was in front of me was. He wasn't they boy who had stolen my first kiss, or the boy who played Marvel Superheroes with. This Austin was bitter and this was only the beginning.

"Ally I'm sorry. Stop acting like you don't know me". He pleaded. I stopped and open my mouth to say it's okay but no words came out. And then I was singing the sang he sang me a thousand summers ago.

"Never be afraid if you fall. I'll carry you away from it all. Let me be your super hero." I sang it so softly it felt like a whisper. Austin's eyes grew wider and he hugged me. He didn't care that his girlfriend was standing a few feet from us, he cared about me. I was all that mattered to him right then and there.

A few minutes went by and his body grew stiiff and he tore off me with wide eyes. I looked at him confused but alert.

"What's going on? This can't be hapening. Don't tell me it's a song". He said in a sing song voice. His voice was high pitched and whiny everytime he imitated a girl.

I laughed loudly and sang with him. He smiled and laughed along with me when people began to stare at us like we were freaks. We hit the dance moves spot on and even tried the tap dancing part. Which ended in complete faliure and made us look like fools. But we didn't care if we were fools because we were happy fools and that was all that mattered.

When we finally headed back to the Summer House the lights were off and I forgot all about Austin's suprise party. When everyone yelled suprise, I nearly jumped out of my pants. Austin's smile made this alll worth it. His dad was even there.

"Happy birthday buttface. We weap because now we know we have another year of torture". Chance said, offering his sprite bottle as if he were about to make a toast. Mimi hit him on the shoulder and we all laughed. Austin threw himself at Chance annd Chace ran up the stairs yelling "Save me Ally"!

Later on we went to opening the we got to my present Austin had winked at me before he opened it and I hid my blush. Harry and Chance were upstairs playing on the xbox and the adults were in the other room talking about their highschool days. Austin opened the gift and saw the bottle and his expression was unreadable. He wasn't smiling or frowning and the gift of a cologne bottle looked so stupid to me.

"I didn't put much thought into it. It was just a last minute birthday present." I lied. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised but he didn't say anything. He had that evil glint in his eyes and I knew what that meant.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I do this." He threw the bottle at the couch and I winced. I had spent a month worth of allowance on that expensive bottle and I'd spent so much time planning the perfect gift.

Austin knew I cared he could sense it but he wouldn't stop until I tould him the truth. I wanted so badly to blurt out the truth but I was afraid that he was going to reject me. I was afraid that he'd thing it was stupid an walk off. I hated being afraid, becuase I always wnder what would happen if I wasn't.

"Ok. Ok. I gave it to you because I put a lot of thought into it. I wanted you to remember Harry, mom, and I when you're freezing in Minesota wishing you were back at the Summer house pretending like school never existed. I wanted you to remember all the time we spent sitting at the edge of the board walk pretending like our feet hit the water because we know that we're not tall enough reach it. Remembering how we never had to talk because we always knew what we were thinking . And when we didnt, you'd say "Penny for your thoughts" and we'd laugh because of how cliche it sounds. ." I rushed.

Austin didn't say anything but smiled. He was staring straight into my eyes and his were dancing and I thought that maybe he would tell me that he loved me too but he never did because boys are oblivious.

"I'll never forget". He soluted me and I laughed. Just like that the tense atmosphere turned into normal. His words were solemn though and he always managed to make me laugh in all the seriousness.

"I'll race ya". I said before zooming up the stairs. He chuckled and It took him a few seconds before I found him zooming behind me . Austin wore the colgne ever since. I hoped that he never forgot because I know I never will.

 **A:/N Guys I'm so sorry! I had writers block all summer and then school and grades. It was way too much for me. I prromise i'll update a new chapter tomorrow and try again when I have the time. Please don't penalize me for having a life. Thanks! Losts of love.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Take my mind and take my pain. Like an empty bottle takes the rain. And Heal. Heal"- Tom Odell

I never grief because I hate having to clutch on my stomach for air because I'm crying so hard. I hate screaming at myself for so many moments I had no control of. I hated every minute of it. But for some reason I can't stop and for another second I can't breathe. I didn't know anyone who liked to grief. And If they did, it was probably because they haven't felt pain in awhile and they needed to be reminded of it.

PRESENT DAY

I tried to act normal for everybody's sake. Chance hadn't come out of his room and was staring at his ceiling with no expression on his face. His eyes were cold but watery. I couldn't look at him because it hurt to much. I couldn't look at him because I was tired of griefing. He wasn't the Chance I grew up with. The one who could handle every frightning situation head on. He was a stranger wrapped in a void of darkness who made no attempt to get out. Moon Chaser, Austin's dog, ran up to me and engulfed me in 'kisses'.

She whimpered as she pushed Austin's cologne bottle with her nose. I knew that she missed Austin and if Austin was awake he'd miss her too. A tear dared to slip from my eye but I didn't allow it. I wouldn't. I stroked her fur and she nuzzled into my lap. After a while , she stopped whimpering and we stayed in the same position until she finally hopped off and barked at me.

I was a bit alarmed until I remembered that she must have been hungry. I walked into the kitchen and opened the top cabinet. I had to get on my tip toes because I was short. I didn't like being 5'3. I much rather perfer a "5'6" or somewhere around there. Austin and Harry always made fun of me for being short because they were all six foot and a few inches.

It sometimes felt like I was living in a house with giants. When I grabbed the bag, it was suprisingly really heavy. I could carry a lot of stuff but this dog food bag felt like it weighted a ton. My arms felt weak and I nearly fell backwards until someone had wrapped their arms around my torso and kept me from falling. The heavy bag slammed on the counter and a few dog kibbles came flying out.

Moon Chaser ran to devour the fallen dog food. I don't know why but I hoped that it was Austin that had stopped my fall. That he was the one to save me once he had miraclously gotten out of intensive care and was here to make a snarky comment. But it wasn't Austin, it was Rolen. I talked about Rolen earlier on and let me just say he looked totaly diifferent. His brown hair was all gelled up and he literally looked like a super model. Well a buffed super model. Rolen played college football and it looked like next year he would play for the NFL. I wasn't a big on football terms but I loved football.

I loved the thrill and the excitement. I could stratagize a plan for any game but i'd end up saying thingy in every sentence. I wasn't didn't really know my football terms. The guys usually got what I meant so they'd let me watch with them. I loved football season because it was when Austin was more talkative and energetic. I picked up the doggy bowl and took the meausuring cup from the dog bag and poured it in to the bowl. Then I set the bowl on the floor and slid it to the side. Moon Chaser pranced over to it and began to gobble visiously at the kibbles.

" Long time no see, Ally." I rolled my eyes. That was Rolen's way of saying that he missed me. I always wondered why he never bothered to call or text anyone.

" Who's fault is that"? I teased. Rolen acted as if I had just shot an arrow in his heart and then looked back at me with fake hurt.

" That hurt Dawson. Different face but same old fiery Dawson". He said with a smirk. I stuck my tounge out at him and he did the same. Did everyone really think I changed over the summer?  
Rolen loved laughing. He'd laugh at air if he had to. Just to feel the satisfaction of laughing. I knew why he was really here. He was here because he heard the news about Austin's conditon and he probably felt guilty. He didn't show to Austin's football awards, he didn't come to any of Austin's birthday parties since he left, and he hadn't answered any of Austin's voicemails. It was almost like he had disappeared from the world. It wasn't only Austin's voice messages, texts, and e-mails Rolen never answered to, it was his everyone elses. The thing was Austin looked up to Rolen ever since he was a kid and when Rolen had treated him like he was just one of his fans, it angered him. He told Rolen that he never wanted to see him again and if he hurt mom or Chance even more he'll pound him into the wall. Don't get me wrong, Rolen isn't scared of Austin. He just wasn't used to being anything but adored.

"Is he okay"? He whispered. I forced a smile and answered him the same I had gotten from the doctor.

" Yeah he's going to be fine. Just some minor injuries in the scalp". I replied. I didn't believe one word of what I was saying but it was the only stable answer I had.

Rolen eyed me up and down. Then he laughed. It wasn't a gueniune laugh though. It sounded so bitter and broken. He shook his head at gave me that look that said: Do your really expect me to beileve that?

"I don't want to hear that BS! Ally it hurts and you know how bad it hurts. But imagine it in my hands. Imagine how much regret and pain I have to put up with because I was never there... It's all my fault." He covered his face with his hands.

What had he wanted from me? Did he want me to tell him that his brother had a high possibility of _dying_. It was already as hard for me and he wouldn't guess how many times I yelled at myself for this situation. And Harry? He was broken. He went ballistic and now he was sitting in a jail cell because he believed he needed to rott in a cell. He lied to the police and said that the encounter was intentional. He wouldn't listen to me.

"Rolen"? I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah"? He asked, removing his eyes from the walls and giving me a sideways glance.

"He missed you." That was all it took. Rolen let the tears that were begging to come out run freely. I opened my arms and he ran into my arms. His body shook and his tears soaked my shirt. I felt like the adult embracing her young troubled teenager in a hug after he had finally cracked.

"It will be okay". I said in a soothing voice. And for the first time in a while, I actually believed it.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Austin was released from the hospital and he was more b - I mean grouchy than ever. He was making everybody wish that he was still in the hospital. That was how grouch h e had been over the past week. He was rude to him Mimi and Chance and he barely acknowleged Rolen's presence. He'd even kick Moon Chaser out of his room. Which was a _**big**_ deal! Today I was stuck with the Grinch because everyone else had said they needed a break from him. Chance had laughed at me when mom decided that I should stay. The dead spark in his eyes grew a new and I was happy that he was happy. I didn't willingly agree but could you blame me? This guy literally acts like he's on a never ending menstual cycle.

"Ally get in here"! A "pregnant" Austin called. I rolled my eyes. I exited my room and entered his. Austin was lying on his bed shirtless with nothing but boxers.

I gasped at the scene but he just smirked. I hated that smirk. When he smirk his eyes looked extremely playful and the smug look on his face made me want to slap him with everything in me. But of course, I restrained myself from doing any of the sort. Since my mother woud kill me if I had injured him a week after his recovery.

" What do you want **now** "? I said through gritted teeth.

Don't get me wrong, the sight off his abs were absolutely drool worthy but I could refrain myself. I knew that smirk had only meant that he was looking to be amused and that whatever he did was for that meaning. He hadn't considered anybody's feelings for the past week and I doubted that he'd start now. I knew that whatever he did or said to me, I wouldn't let it get to me. After all, I was still recovering from a bleeding heart.

"Why so angry Dawson? Are you on your period"? He sneered. I bit back a rude remark and I honestly wanted to laugh. It was the kind of funny where if I hadn't bit that hard at my lips, I would be rolling on the floor laughing.

"Are you?" I blurted, unable to control myself. Some times things require a lot of self control. But what do you do when your a sixteen year old who has to deal with a selish jerk?

" Does it look like I have any woman parts?" He asked, annoyed. He said it like I was the dumbest person in the world to ask a question like that.

It was like he expected me to take a while to retaliae what he said end up stuttering like a babbling fool. He must have lost a lot of blood because never in my life had I backed down that easy and I wasn't going to start now.

"Well I don't see any man parts". I retorted.

He looked at me a bit taken back but then his right eye twitched with anger. The twiching thing started around fourteen. He was going through puberty and all the ups and downs to it harder than anybody. To be honest, It was almost the same way he was acting now. He got into this fight with Chance because he had used his guitar without asking and I had notice his eye twitching. He nearly beat Chance to pulp that day.

"Shut up"! He warned.

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the meanest glare I could muster. If looks could kill he'd be mudered in the worst way. I was in no way scared or threatened by him. I was scared o what he might do but not scared enought to back down.

"And if I don't". I challenged. He shook his head and met me at the door. He was a towering six foot tall and I was a depressing six foot three. His eyes looked venomeous.

He was so close that I could feel the hot air from his nostrils. His beach blonde hair was just enough to cover a few scars on the side of his forehead. I hoping that I still look like my defenses were up high and that I was ready for any word that will come out of his mouth. Honestly standing so close to him made me melt. And I hated it because I was sure he'd see it too.

His face inched closer to mine and I did the same. I was shocked by his actions epecially mine. It was like an instinct. I had dreamed so many times of this moment. I had imagned it differently... more romantic. I know those kind of things happen in movies but you can't blame me, i'm a girl in love.

We were so close...and then his phone rang. I never loathed a phone this much all in once.

I stood there like a dumb struck puppy while he talked. I was thinking, and anylazing ,and graphing all the possibilities that he almost kissed me out of feelings for me. I never did so much math in my life. Well in my head of course.

"Yeah, no she's here". He said glancing over at me. Then he averted it back to the floor.

"Ha. Ha. No dude. Your such a joker. Not in a million years". He chuckled a bit more and I didn't think much of what he was saying.

"No im not looking for relationship right now and I'm not in the mood to hook up with one of your never ending line of cousins. " He replied, his voice dripping with attitude.

My heart pounded hard against my chest. He wasn't looking for any relationship. He was using me for his enjoyment. He was going to kiss me and forget it happened. Or laugh and say it meant nothing. He was going to break my heart yet again.

I sat on the side of his bed, opposite from where he had ended his phone conversation. I layed down, arms to the side of my body and my eyes glued on the white ceiling. He layed down positioned where his head touched my knee and mine his.

"Dawson"? He asked.

"Yeah"? I anwered, my voice distant.

"You smell like Rolen".

"Yeah and you smell like perfume".

He laughed a- whole hearty laugh and I laughed too. It was beautiful. I loved to hear him laugh. It made my insides shake and my heart beat faster. Then I punched him in the stomach. Before you accuse me of being bipolar, just remember he was being a douche all week and had really hurt everyone's feelings. He had it comming to him. He cluched his stomach in pain and glared at me.

"Bipolar much"? He said through gritted teeth. He sounded in pain but I considered puching him again for that comment.

"Dick much"? I said, mean mugging the ceiling because I was too lazy to crane my neck just to glare at him.

"One-hundred percent".He laughed again and I shook my head. My heart fluttered.

"I don't even have to see you to know that your shaking your head at me." I rolled my eyes.

We weren't always on the best terms but our understanding for each other was greater than anything. I hated myself for having a weakness. What I hated most was that he was my weakness. And no matter how much I tried to ignore him, he was always going to be in my life. Forever and always like we always said.

 **A few hours later**

" **Shut up** "! I hissed. He just laughed harder his hand clutching on to his sides. His muddy brown eyes smiled and me and I felt all the anger wash away. Well not all.

I smacked him in the head with my pillow and that immediately shut him up. His posture straightened and he wiped off an invisible tear. He looked at me with that same mischivieous look he had when he was about to do something stupid. And stupid, he did.

The next thing I knew I was pinned on to the wall; my body being wrapped around by a jump rope. He had the same mistevious look in his eyes and a smirk was sent my way. This was like when we were younger and we'd used to play the cowboy and the princess. Except now we are older and this kinda feels like _Fifty Shades of Gray_.

" Princess". He breathe his face close to mine. He still had me pinned on the wall. "You should really keep your thoughts in your head before I go all Christian Grey on you".

I gasped. _Did I really say the Fifty Shades of Grey refrence out loud?_ What the hell? He's being really seductive. I seriously think this boy is bipolar. I was able to loosen my feet and I made a failed attempt to kick him in the balls but I ended up kicking his knee instead. He groaned and fell back. I stuck my toungue out at him and proceeded to untie myself.

"Sometimes I forget your a girl". He said, holding on to his swelling knee.

"Yeah well sometimes I forget your a pervert". I retorted in all playfulness. He chuckled a bit before limping over to his bed.

"Forever and always,Alls". He winked a me before reaching for his phone. He laughed at the text message before setting it down and excusing himself to the bathroom

Me, being my curious self, picked up his phone and was dissapointed to see that it was now on the lock screen. I sighed and was about to put it down until I paid more attention to his wallpaper. It was a picture of Austin and I when we were younger, playing one of our games of make preend. I was in a Cinderella costume and he was puting on a "glass" slipper on my foot.

And I fell in love all over again.

 **A:\\\N You guys don't know how sorry I am for not updating. Because of that, I made this chapter longer. I'm so Sorry and I really do mean it. We literally I have a test everyday. I love y'all.**


End file.
